Our Lives Are Starting
by ViceCity86
Summary: Things are changing around the GTA crew again... how will they handle it?


19 year old Carly was nearing tears now as she stood in the hallway of Richards Majestic, two tests in her hand. One had two lines in it's display screen, the other read _Positive_. She tried to calm down but couldn't and started crying, which worried Solomon as he approached his youngest cameraperson.

"Carly, you okay? What wrong?" Solomon asks, both sitting down. Carly showed him the tests, Solomon pulling her into a hug.

"Johnny and I were careful, never once without protection." Carly says after she had calmed down enough to speak. "Trevor's gonna lose it and kill me." She says, Solomon lightly stroking her hair as Nicole joined them in the hallway.

"Is it okay if I strangle-" Nicole starts to ask, stopping when she saw Carly.

"Can you… take her outside, try to get her to calm down?" Solomon asks after he and Carly stand up. Nicole and Carly walked outside, Carly telling Nicole what made her start crying and Nicole turning a bit shocked.

"Nicole Ryder, stunned speechless… that's a new one." Carly says, throwing the tests away in a nearby bin.

"Speechless, no, I… I'm trying to decide whether or not I bought too small of a dinner for you next week." Nicole says.

Carly chuckled humorlessly, her phone ringing and her looking at it, Nicole seeing it was Trevor and answering it.

"She's busy, T!" Nicole says, Trevor turning confused.

"Busy? She's normally on her break, put her on the phone!" Trevor says angrily.

Nicole hung up, handing the phone to Carly.

"I hope K8lynn knows what she's getting into." Carly says, seeing Michael walk over to them. "Hey, Dad." She says, Michael seeing that her eyes were red from crying and turning worried.

"You okay, kiddo?" Michael asks.

"Don't have a heart attack when I say this… I'm pregnant." Carly says, Michael looking at her in shock.

Now it was Carly's turn to panic, she was beginning to think Michael would turn angry… until Michael wrapped his arms around her, the two hugging.

Out in the desert, K8lynn walked into her and Trevor's caravan to find him trashing it.

"I take it Carly's not answering her phone?" K8lynn asks loudly, Trevor stopping mid rampage. "Look, Trevor… I've got something to tell you-" She says, Trevor angrily interrupting her.

"What, that Carly's just being difficult?! She's deliberately ignoring me, she's being a bitch!" Trevor yells.

"If you don't calm your ass down and stop treating Carly like the enemy, I'm leaving and taking our child with me!" K8lynn shouts, Trevor's eyes widening in shock.

"K8… you're…" Trevor tries to say.

"Yeah. Putting it bluntly like you'd understand, there's a little 4 week old fetus inside me that's living and well!" K8lynn says.

"I… we were careful… weren't we?" Trevor says.

"Defective batch of pills and knowing you and the state of your caravan, you picked up a condom that was out of date." K8lynn says.

"I'm sorry for going off, I should go and apologize to Carly." Trevor says, K8lynn stopping him. "Bad idea?" He asks.

"Let's just say… defective batch means the whole factory load." K8lynn says, Trevor taking a moment to work it out.

Trevor took a deep breath… before letting out a humorless laugh.

"You're pissed off, aren't you?!" K8lynn asks.

"Hm? Oh, not really… can't exactly blame her for a defective pill batch, if it's her own choice, it's nothing I can fix. And that's not just about the conception either, that's the decision to keep it afterwards… I can hate it all I want, she's not gonna change it." Trevor says.

At Mount Zonah E.R, Clint slammed his chart down… and inadvertently scared Carly.

"I'll just… come back later." Carly says, turning to leave but Clint gently stopped her.

"Don't worry, it's just been a bad day. Over this week, there's been a lot of women and teenage girls told they're pregnant, turns out a pill load was defective and now I've got 17 abortions on my list." Clint says.

Out of a new instinct, Carly let out a distressed cry and lightly rubbed her stomach, Clint figuring it out.

"Do you-" Clint starts to ask.

"No… I could never bring myself to do that, I'm just here to confirm what the two tests results said." Carly says, Clint leading her into a room. "The pills are defective but Johnny always used a condom… you don't think that…" She says, seeing the look on Clint's face.

"There's no records of defective condoms so… unless Johnny got the wrong size or something, you were most likely sabotaged at a bad time." Clint says.

"Argh! It was either Jack, Trent or Lex, those damn screwballs!" Carly growled as Jake walked in.

"Who are screwballs?" Jake asks.

"Whoever decided to break a certain Klebitz's condom." Clint says.

"Trevor's gonna lose it." Jake says.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious, I already know that!" Carly says sarcastically, Clint tying a latex tourniquet around her right arm and looking for a vein.

To her surprise, Natalya had walked into the E.R to get her injured ankle checked out almost a half hour later and found Carly and Johnny waiting in a treatment room.

"Natalya, what happened?!" Carly asks as Natalya walked into the room, her left ankle bruised and swollen.

"Your idiot pal Jack decided it was a good idea for us to go surfing down Mount Gordo." Natalya says as Jack limps in, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Carly, you alright?" Jack asks as Clint walks in. "Oh, hey doc." He says.

"Jack, how did you hurt yourself now?!" Clint asks angrily.

"Yikes, you work another 20 hour shift pal?" Jack asks, the 22 year old startled. Clint lost it and slammed his fist into Jack's face, Jack screaming as his nose broke. "What the fuck?!" He yells, holding his nose as Carly tried not to throw up.

"I know he can be an idiot but was that necessary, McCall?" K8lynn asks after walking in, glancing at the paper nearby and seeing that Carly was nearly 7 weeks pregnant.

"Ask him if he sabotaged anything-" Clint starts to shout, Johnny glaring at Jack… who ran off.

Carly shook her head… she loved Jack like a brother but he took things too far sometimes.

Back at the caravan, Trevor was screaming in rage and smashing things with a bat again after K8lynn had left...

He felt like he had a right to be enraged... what he wanted was never going to happen now.


End file.
